


Enemy Waltz

by Ske_lly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, but he packs a punch (well-- kinda), fight fight fight, hamilton and burr have discourse, hamilton is a tiny man compared to burr, hate dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ske_lly/pseuds/Ske_lly
Summary: Aaron essentially glared at Alexander as they danced beautifully. The tension rose as Burr spoke , or more so sing. He had the tenacity to do so? How petty!





	

Burr twirled around , guiding Hamilton across the dance floor. They were both practically gliding around the room , with such amazing grace and balance.

 

_"Dear Alexander:_  
_I am slow to anger_  
_But I toe the line_  
_As I reckon with the effects  
_Of your life on mine."__

Aaron essentially glared at Alexander as they danced beautifully. The tension rose as Burr spoke , or more so sing. He had the tenacity to do so? **How petty!**

_"I look back on where I failed_  
_And in every place I checked_  
_The only common thread  
_has been your disrespect."__

He basically hissed the words out , right into Alexander's face. Hamilton retracted a bit , getting frustrated with his grip on him.

_"Now you call me “amoral,”_  
_A “dangerous disgrace,”_  
_If you’ve got something to say  
_Name a time and place__

__

Face to face "

Burr viciously dipped Alexander and attempted to make eye contact with the smaller man. Alexander grunted before Aaron spoke up.

_"I have the honor to be your obedient servant,  
_A Dot Burr."_ _

Alexander freed himself from Aaron Burr's grip and scoffed. He walked in circles around the man , watching his body expressions.

_"Mister vice president,_  
_I am not the reason no one trusts you_  
_No one knows what you believe_  
_I will not equivocate on my opinion_  
_I have always worn it on my sleeve_  
_Even if I said what you think I said_  
_You would need to cite a more specific grievance  
_Here’s an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements."__

Alexander spewed out so much from his lips , trailing on and on before Burr interrupts for a moment.

_"Sweet jesus.." Aaron muttered out_

Hamilton inhaled before giving an disgruntled expression. The small man gripped back onto Burr , beginning to forcefully dance with him again.

_"Hey, I have not been shy_  
_I am just a guy in the public eye_  
_Tryin’ to do my best for our republic_  
_I don’t wanna fight  
_But I won’t apologize for doing what’s right!"__

Hamilton said with a serious tone before pushing Burr , causing him to slide onto the ground beneath him.

_"I have the honor to be your obedient servant,  
_A Dot Ham."_ _

Burr aggressively stood up and took heavy steps towards Hamilton , picking him up by the collar of his frail shirt.

_"Careful how you proceed, good man_  
_Intemperate indeed, good man_  
_Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or  
_Prepare to bleed, good man."__

Aaron said with rigor before tossing him back onto his feet, awaiting his response to his actions.

_"Burr, your grievance is legitimate_  
_I stand by what I said,_  
_every bit of it_  
_You stand only for yourself  
_It’s what you do__

_I can’t apologize because it’s true!"_

The small man said loudly before adjusting his tie , glaring again at his enemy.

_"Then stand , Alexander."_ Burr said grimly , looking down at him.  
_"Weehawken , dawn.  
_Guns , drawn."__

A duel! Aaron Burr challenged Alexander Hamilton , to a duel!

_"You're on!"_ Hamilton grunted , thrusting out his hand

_**"I have the honor to be your obedient servant.."**_ The men said in unison , Burr then grabbing Alexander's hand to aggressively shake it.

Alexander nodded , _"A Dot Ham."_  
Burr nodded , _"A Dot Burr."_

 

And like that , they had split.  
_**Like nothing had ever happened.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading , I appreciate it so so so much!


End file.
